


you’ll be dancing with all of the heartache

by beatswords



Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatswords/pseuds/beatswords
Summary: The assignment was simple, Leelee was to spend time, assimilating into Briarwood life, and gaining the trust of the rangers. Slowly, she would seduce them into the dark side and the power rangers would no longer be a threat to the Underworld.





	you’ll be dancing with all of the heartache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valkyrierising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrierising/gifts).



> JAZ! I wrote smut for you (my first time). I attempted the messy, complicated femslash you wanted. This ship is so good, thank you for showing me the light. I hope you like it! <3

The assignment was simple, Leelee was to spend time, assimilating into Briarwood life, and gaining the trust of the rangers. Slowly, she would seduce them into the dark side and the power rangers would no longer be a threat to the Underworld.

“You’re so close to your calling,” Necrolai muses, grazing a comforting finger across Leelee’s cheek. She ever only mimicked a mother when evil and darkness were at the forefront of conversation. It consumed all of her thoughts and soon it would do the same for Leelee, or so that was the plan.

 

**step one: express interest**

“Hello, I’m new in town, can somebody help me?”

Her method is direct and authoritative, traits she has grown accustomed to in the Underworld. As the princess of vampires, there wasn’t anything she couldn’t have. Dismantling the power rangers from the inside would be no different than getting whatever she wanted in her world.

Immediately, two of the male rangers rush to her sides, offering help. One with dark hair, the other ginger. It was almost too easy, her effect on them. They know nothing about her, no suspicions as to why she appeared in town mere days after they’ve discovered they were rangers.

Still, there’s no excitement without a challenge.

“Hmmm, I want…” Leelee trails off, briefly scanning her eyes between the two of them and letting them think they’re close to being an option. Only for a second though, feigning interest as soon as she sparks it is all apart of the game.

Her gaze diverts, past the mousy brunette, past the brooding stud, so uninterested in her presence he never even bothered to look up from his book. Normally, his disinterest would be tempting, but someone else catches Leelee’s eye before she can reassess him.

She’s standing there, hands on her hips, taking her in just as intensely as the boys, but for some reason, she stayed behind. Her spiky hair, accessorized with white streaks, shows she’s more assertive than she’s letting on.

“…her.”

Leelee suddenly feels overcome with curiosity, as she pushes past the rest of the group and approaches the mystery girl. She holds out a hand, pairing it with a devilish smirk. “I’m Leelee Pimvare.”

Mystery Girl looks surprised, but refuses to let it show on her face for much longer. She smiles and shakes Leelee’s hand. “Vida Rocca, resident DJ.”

_DJ, interesting_ , Leelee thinks, before flashing a smile. “DJ? How cool! That means you know a lot about music, yeah? I’m looking for a CD for my friend’s birthday from back home.”

By this point, the group has dispersed and the two of them are left to chat alone. Batting her eyelashes, she promptly drowns out every suggestion Vida gives her for her imaginary friend. Her brown eyes are so warm and inviting, it almost clashes with her tough exterior. It’s almost the opposite of Leelee, as her innocent appearance makes her unassuming.

“Are you looking for more underground or mainstream?” Vida asks, before heading over to the DJ booth in the corner. Leelee follows her, attempting to drill a hole in her back with how hard she’s staring at her.

Once they get to the booth, Vida sifts through a stack of CDs on top, while Leelee perches across from her, placing a hand under her chin. “Which do you prefer?”

Vida looks over, momentarily distracted by her selection. “I’m more of an underground girl myself, but there’s a lot of good mainstream stuff out there… if you’re into that, I mean.”

“You’re such a liar,” Leelee teases, giving Vida a playful shove. She lets out an airy laugh and watches Vida start to relax almost instantly.

Vida throws her hands in the air, defenselessly. “It’s store protocol not to judge the customer’s music taste. We’re here to help, you know?”

Leelee shrugs innocently, the smirk returning on her lips. “You’re the expert,” she pauses, closing the gap between them, as she starts going through the stack herself. “…so underground it is.”

Vida smirks back, finally, sneakily giving her a once-over, now that their arms are brushing against each other. Well, attempting to sneak, but Leelee has always maintained control of her surroundings and misses nothing.

“Well then, my favorite artist would have to be DJ Dusk. She’s Icelandic, but her music is so trippy…” Vida gets so animated when she’s excited, Leelee notes, and her voice squeaks just so slightly. Leelee smiles, watching her as she tries to find a CD of said DJ.

At that moment, she knew this would be different than any other task she had ever done.

 

 

Later that night, Necrolai asks her how her first day as a civilian was. Leelee scoffs, brushing her hair back, past her shoulders.

“These rangers, they’re so trusting, mother. It’s almost too easy,” she sashays into her room, ignoring the growing fascination, building a nest in her brain, with the spiky-haired girl at the DJ booth.

 

**step two: create intimacy**

The next few days, she becomes a regular at the Rock Porium. Countless hours spent at the DJ booth, sharing headphones with Vida, or watching as Vida spun records and shook her butt along to the music. Customers got so used to seeing the two of them together, they started to assume Leelee worked there too.

Leelee being “new in town,” made her welcomed into Vida’s world, so easily. She and Madison became friendly as well, though she could tell Madison was a bit shier than her sister. Xander, Chip, and even moody Nick all warmed to her as well, inviting her out whenever the shop closed and everyone heads out for game night or a movie.

She’s never had friends, and while these aren’t her friends, it’s nice to be a regular teenager for once.

 

 

Leelee’s not sure when it happens, but the Underworld starts to feel small, confining. The one place she had always called home didn’t feel like one. Everything was too much. Too dark, too cold, too stark.

She started spending nights roaming around Briarwood, sitting outside of homes in the residential areas, imagining what it would be like to live there instead. To be a normal girl with normal friends, who isn’t lying to them about everything she is.

 

 

She tests her dream, creating some intricate lie as to why she can’t go home, and Vida jumps at the chance to invite her to the Rocca household for dinner. They lay on her bed upstairs, blasting music, as usual, their bodies next to each other as they share headphones.

Vida stands up on the bed, shaking her hips along to the music, and Leelee’s eyes land a little bit too long on said hips. She doesn’t even realize she’s staring until she finally looks away and locks eyes with Vida. She’s caught, but instead of calling her out on it, Vida looks away and continues dancing. That makes Leelee smile.

Over dinner, Leelee laughs at Mr. Rocca’s incredibly cheesy jokes, that make Madison blush in embarrassment, which makes Vida laugh until she cries. Mrs. Rocca keeps filling Leelee’s plate, even after she insists that she’s full, on account of how “tiny” Leelee is. She’s so gentle with her, so different than her own mother. 

Her chest began to ache. Human relationships were such a contrast to vampires. Leelee often found herself interacting with people who cared, instead of cowering in fear at her presence. She was actually a person here, not an heir.

After dinner, the Rocca’s bring her blankets and a pillow for the couch. It’s less than ideal, but Leelee finds herself excited by the simplicity of it.

The blankets are too snuggly, the night too quiet, the couch too soft. It’s everything the Underworld isn’t, an adjustment that makes Leelee curious. She could get used to the comfort of life as a human.

Sometime in the middle of the night, she hears footsteps. Vida’s head pops up next to her, whispering for Leelee to join her. They sneak into the basement, where Vida has two bowls of ice cream and a bottle of liqueur from her dad’s cabinet to pour over.

They snack rebelliously, giggling together, and Leelee isn’t sure if it’s the alcohol or the opportunity to return to her natural instinct of bad girl, but she’s filled with glee.

**step three: solidify the dynamic**

DJ Dusk is performing at the local club one night and Leelee is ecstatic as she rushes to tell Vida the good news. Seeing Vida’s eyes perk up, as she reads the flyer, makes _her_ happy in ways she wasn’t expecting.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe this! We have to go!” Vida squeals, jumping up and down.

“Oh, you know we are!” Leelee exclaims, jumping up and down as well.

Vida gives her a look, and her excitement momentarily subsides as she grows serious. Leelee stares back, suddenly nervous, though she can’t figure out why. “You know, Lee, I normally would have to force one of the gang to come with me to one of these nights. I’m just… I’m really glad you moved here.”

Her words are nervous, which catches Leelee off guard, but drenched in sincerity. Leelee finds herself beaming, before pulling Vida into a hug. She doesn’t even think about it, which is probably the sign of a problem.

“I feel the same.”

 

 

The club is crowded when they enter, filled with barely legal teens, dancing along to the thumping beat. Vida immediately starts dancing as they walk. Leelee joins in, her excitement contagious. There wasn’t any music in the Underworld, but in the short time that she had befriended Vida, her music knowledge had expanded greatly. She could recognize notes and chords and words she didn’t know a month ago.

“Come on, let’s go closer!” Vida yells, over the music, linking arms with Leelee as she maneuvers through sweaty bodies.

Once they get near the front, Vida lets go and dances, hands in the air as she swirls. Leelee giggles and does the same, getting lost in the rhythm. This is her first time at a club, but she sees why people frequent them.

As the bass builds, so does Leelee’s heart rate. All of the other clubgoers around them fall away in her mind, leaving the two of them in the center of the dance floor. She feels out of her body, her skin no longer wrapping around her bones so carefully. She’s floating and can feel her senses heighten, as Vida pulls her closer, her hands resting onto her hips and unintentionally sending tingles throughout her.

Leelee lets out a breath, suddenly short of breath. She can barely hear the music, only feeling it as she’s feeling everything. Vida stares back at her and she finds herself falling into those deep brown eyes.

This wasn’t supposed to happen this way, and yet it is. She’s never met someone like Vida in her entire life. Someone so comfortable in their own skin, so sure of who they are and who they want to be. It’s intoxicating.

Unconsciously, she leans in, hungrily crashing her lips against Vida’s. She kisses her deeply and fiercely, unable to resist any longer. Vida matches her aggression immediately, pressing into her, cupping her face in her hands. At this moment, her assignment has erased from her mind.

By the grace of god, Leelee pulls away, gasping for breath as she stares back at Vida. No words are exchanged verbally, but the communication is clear. Vida trails her hand down Leelee’s arm, grabbing onto her hand and leading her off of the floor. Leelee follows obediently, her head spinning.

They end up in a bathroom stall, picking up right where they left off. Vida leaves kisses on every inch of her neck, collarbone, and chest. Leelee spins them around, pressing Vida against the wall and leaning in, gliding her teeth across her neck, before digging in. It’s a small bite, a show of possession, or a reminder of this night. This moment between them.

Vida’s moans travel throughout the bathroom, but they’re both too wrapped in each other to care. Leelee works her way downward, getting turned on the more she turned Vida on. She unzipped the brunette’s pants, pulling them down, along with her underwear. She relishes, tasting Vida, as she hears her moans increase. The thought of them getting kicked out for such public displays of affection, excites her.

At the end of the night, when Vida drops her off at “home,” their smitten smiles have trouble leaving their faces. Leelee leans in, giving her a slow peck, before exiting the car. She’s as giddy as a schoolgirl and hopes to never come back down to reality.

 

 

“What is taking so long?” Necrolai spits, as she approaches Leelee one evening. “It’s been a month and you still haven’t managed to turn one ranger to our allegiance.”

Leelee turns her attention from her vanity mirror to face her mother, the previous night at the forefront of her mind. “True seduction takes time, mother,” she replies coolly.

“We don’t have time! Get it done, or I’ll have to assign the rangers to someone else.” The words pierce Leelee in the heart, slicing through the icy wall she’s built up and right to the center, which has been thawing ever since she first stepped foot into the Rock Porium.

Leelee stammers, “But I’m the incoming queen of the vampires!”

It hits her at that moment, the title that she has been groomed into ever since birth isn’t something she wants. The words feel foreign on her tongue for the first time and it scares her. For, who is she if not evil?

“Then act like it!” Necrolai huffs, before turning and storming off down the hallway.

Leelee turns back towards her mirror and takes in her appearance, slicked hair and all. Suddenly, she can’t recognize her own reflection.

 

 

The next day, as she enters the Rock Porium, she feels strange. Cautious steps, paranoid eyes that her peers can sense the change within her. She feels _insecure_.

“Hey, you!” Vida squeals, running over to her. She envelopes her in a tight hug and lingers, more intimate now. Ever since the club. Normally, it would excite Leelee, but today it just makes bile rise in her throat. She’s the first to pull away.

“Can you spare a minute away? I’ve got to show you something,” her words surprise her, spilling out unannounced and uncertain. She isn’t sure what her brain is plotting, but everything is too jumbled to sort at the moment, so she goes with it.

“Yeah, of course,” Vida nods, her voice and expression screaming suspicion. Leelee smiles sadly, reaching up to stroke the side of her face. Vida’s expression disappears and a smile replaces it. Leelee’s heart breaks quietly as she prepares for those warm, brown eyes to stop shining in her presence after she tells her.

 

**step four: attack**

“You have to get out of here. You and the rest of the team,” Leelee begins, as soon as they settle near a tree in the forest. The walk over felt like she was being sent for her death. There was no way out of this, she had gotten in too deep and needed to salvage what she could before it was too late.

Vida’s brow furrows, feigning confusion, or possibly actually confused. “Team? What team?” As soon as she speaks, Leelee realizes it’s the former. Maybe she knew the truth all along.

“The power rangers. It’s not safe for any of you here. My mom will kill you all.”

“Who’s your mom?” _Who are you?_ hangs in the air, but Vida doesn’t say it. Leelee almost wishes she would, but knows she doesn’t deserve the easy way out of this. Toying with emotions and hearts was never supposed to hurt this much. It makes her wonder whose heart is actually breaking between the two of them.

“Necrolai,” she answers, cowardly dropping her eyes, so she wouldn’t have to see the epiphany hit Vida’s own. “I was supposed to lure you to the dark side, but I failed—”

Her scramble of an apology is cut short, as Vida races over and presses her arm against Leelee’s throat, pushing her up against the nearby tree. Leelee sputters, gasping for air, but Vida just presses harder, tears springing from her eyes.

“You’re telling me everything we’ve been doing, all of this, was some sort of trick?!” Vida screams, finally removing her arm as she runs her hands up and down her face to stop from crying.

Leelee falls to the floor, as soon as she’s free, and coughs for air. It’s a different type of breathless than she felt at the club. She prefers that one. She prefers to have Vida not hate her.

Being evil, and everything that came with it, made her sick. She wanted nothing to do with the life she was destined for. That much was clear now. She just wished this conclusion had reached her sooner.

“That was before I fell for you!” She yells, scrambling to her feet. Vida’s back faces her, but she can hear her sobs. She broke her strong, tough, precious Vida. The last thing she ever wanted, but the one thing to make her mother proud. “I’m in line for the throne, but meeting you, getting to know you, you’ve changed my life. I don’t wanna be evil anymore!”

Vida spins around, livid. “You lied to me! How am I supposed to believe anything you say?”

Before Leelee can even begin to think of a worthy excuse, Vida punches her square in the face. Leelee falls onto the floor, clutching her face in pain. She doesn’t dare vocalize her pain, she wouldn’t dare insult Vida like that.

Vida hovers over her, and she’s certain she’s prepared for a repeat, but instead, Vida falters. Those brown eyes undermine her pain. She still cares. Some part of her has already forgiven Leelee.

Leelee feels her eyes swell with tears, but they never fall. She almost wishes they would, so she could see the final look Vida gives her before she walks away.

 

 

Necrolai appears in her room, that night, and says nothing, just slaps Leelee across the face. The reasoning is clear, she’s found out her daughter’s betrayal. When she leaves, just as quickly as she came, Leelee touches her cheek and cries silently for the rest of the night.

**step five: successfully convert**

Happy endings aren’t made for girls like Leelee, but the world deserves it, so the rangers save the day. Her mother is transformed into a full human, Necrolai no more, and a sweeter Nikki has taken her place. It’s the kind of mother Leelee had secretly wanted ever since meeting Mrs. Rocca, but it doesn’t make up for the empty place in her heart.

As the rangers separate, saying goodbyes, and tying up loose ends, Leelee stares at Vida, pleading for her to look her way. When she doesn’t, Leelee turns and is ready to start a new life, with Nikki and the world above ground that fascinated her.

“Leelee?”

Leelee turns, seeing Vida staring at her. No words are exchanged, but, once again, the message is clear. Vida leans over and hugs her, holding her close. Leelee squeezes her back, scared to let go. Vida is the first, this time, her eyes giving her away as usual.

Vida leans in, brushing her nose up against Leelee’s comfortingly. Leelee closes her eyes, savoring the moment for however long it lasts. Maybe she doesn’t deserve to be forgiven, but she’s grateful for it.

The assignment was simple, but Vida wasn’t. And neither was she.


End file.
